Praecepti Humanus
The Praecepti Humanus are the newly formed chapter of Space Marines founded by Phael, in rememberance of the Thousand Sons he used to belong to. Their numbers are only known by them, and perhaps those are close to them. The Chapter hails from Innovo, a planet formerly of mostly desert terraformed to be a virtual paradise. Far more often rather than going by the full name they refer to themselves as simply Praecepti. Teachers. As much as the information might suggest they put an emphasis on the mind, such destructive power is only used during wartime and to practice in order to ensure it's full use will not end in disaster. Wanton use of one's power, or conceit about one's knowledge and/or infallibility are severely frowned upon and likely to result in censure or worse. Arrogance concerning ones power is considered not only ignorant, but excessive amounts is among the worst offenses one can commit. This chapter is entirely without a single Dreadnought, they regard placing their brothers in such confinement is one of the worst fates one can have. Belief in the Emperor is very loose in the chapter, as they adhere more to the belief that he is and was an extraordinary human just. They are absolutely Atheist, and believe that the warp things that call themselves gods are only incredibly old and powerful warp creatures. Giving a name to something gives it power, and thus they rarely use the names for such. Most of the time they refer to them as a group, 'The Four'. Of course they do spout the occasional hymn or what have you when in the company of Nescius, as Caelius realized that it has become somewhat of a touchy issue over the last ten thousand years, not believing the Emperor a god. Unless speaking with a member of the inquisition, they seem to neglect to say the Emperor's post-throne title, instead preferring The Emperor, beloved by all. Their relations with the Imperium at large and most of the other chapters is non-existent. On paper this chapter doesn't exist, and that's exactly how it has to be for now. They are in a grey zone, hated by puritans of the Imperium's Inquisition, Adeptus Ministorum and most Adeptus Sororitas at the same time hated by the forces of Chaos. The best relationship they have with any organization in the Imperium at large is that of neutrality, save those citizens nearby the Praecepti's systems finding themselves besieged by aliens or assaulted by the Ruinous Powers. Eruditio Eruditio is how the Praecepti refer to their teachings, the various pursuits of the mind. They are as follows; Corporeum : The school of the body, whom seek to master the manipulation of self. Be that mending bodily harm, or causing it to others. Adversum : The school of the mind, encompassing both telepathy and telekinesis. Coniectura : The school of divination; telling the future. Ardeo : Mastery of the flame, and of light. : Humans under the charge of the Praecepti are not forbid from studying one of the Eruditio, however only the Praecepti themselves are afforded their use in combat and generally learning how to use their abilities to such an end at all. The civilian practitioners are restricted to use in other applications, whatever those may be. These pursuits are categorized more roughly, such as a poet might be part of the Adversum school or a painter Ardeo. The admission of every civilian that wishes to use their power as part of their trade is required to submit an application of sorts to the most senior of the particular school present on the planet. They are tested and if found wanting they are denied the request. Depending on the degree of their failure it is possible that their powers are taken from them entirely, though this is a rare occurrence. All of the schools maintain their own repository of knowledge in whichever form they choose (Normally a traditional library of texts) within the heart of Innovo's capital. Each of these structures normally contains not only this repository of knowledge of their particular specialization, but also house the largest and most complete of their training grounds and living quarters. Only the most accomplished of the Legion are allowed to maintain quarters here, however study is permitted by anyone who has the strength to control their power. The buildings also serve for ceremonial purposes, should a member of whichever school fall, or require discipline of whatever sort it is carried out by a council of their superiors within those buildings. Honored heroes are also interred there in a great hall under the structure. Anyone who studies the art is permitted in and allowed to view the final resting place for the (former) best and brightest of their Eruditio. Dignatio Positus These positions exist outside of the rank structure and are additional duties and/or honors that are given to members of the legion who distinguish themselves from the rest. Some however require abilities that one must be born with. Servatici have the ability to bind a brothers soul to his weapon, should he wish such a thing. They also serve as councilors and help guide the legion in it's philoso ' ' phic development. They are appointed within the various schools to those who have the ability to manipulate such things, and have the good sense to hold such a title. Only those who are born with an innate ability are able to perform such a binding. Those who are not born but learn can never quite get the process right and in all instances of this being attempted by those not born with the talent have ended miserably. The weapons created in this fashion are called the Amiculus. The Adsum are the elite among the Praecepti Humanus, similar to the former Rehati or the Morlocks. Only the most gifted and distinguished of legionnaires are given positions within the Adsum, and the numbers are but a small percentage of the total. The ranks of the Adsum change, however not often. Once one is inducted into such an order they remain as long as they hold true to the founding ideals of the Legion. Praecepti who carry this rank exist outside of the Fellowship structure, and are normally not deployed with any of the Perquiro units. They devote all of their time to study within the great halls and to a very lucky few they act as mentors. Sospito are appointed individuals charged with keeping the knowledge of a doctrine. They are librarians most, and have a vast array of knowledge of the various texts and general knowledge of the Eruditio they belong to. Several Sospito are normally deployed with each Perquiro in order to help gather and coordinate the acquiring of knowledge for storage in the Great Libraries of the Eruditio on Innovo. Edisco Ipse Before a Praecept is able to use his abilities in a combat situation, they must first go through the Edisco Ipse. It is not a standardized test and is tailored to the specific strengths and weaknesses of the one being tested. It varies greatly, sometimes a single act or sometimes a long protracted time of trial. This is where a Legionnaires worst fears are made real and they must overcome them in order to join the ranks of the truly gifted. Dissignatio The rank structure of the Praecepti Humanus. However all of the Praecepts are considered equals in most things, those who have achieved a higher rank among the Schools are normally addressed not with the typical 'lord' title but as Sophos as a sign of respect if they do not hold any other specific title other than their rank. Of course, addressing by rank is also common. Should an initiate fail in some test or another to become a true Praecept he will be offered the option to continue service as a legion servant, or to join the army as a human soldier. Should one choose neither option they will be allowed to return to their families, to live out their lives as civilians. Of course such failures are not barred from studying in the various discplines, however their advancement in such will be limited to those of their civilian brethren. When a Praecept first comes to be a Inceptor, they are rated in one of three categories according to the level of psychic power they are in command of. This classification will follow them for life, or until by some means they are able to increase their power. However sharp increases in one's psychic ability are often linked with pacts of an undesirable nature. *'Primis' :: The first and most powerful category one can be put into. This category covers the Imperial classifications Beta, to those exceeding Alpha. Praecepti in this category are taught control above all things, as power without control is death or worse. Usually to avoid disaster a Praecept with such ability is fitted with a device akin to a psychic hood to suppress their ability to save them from themselves, until they can be taught the proper method to control their power so they can be gradually waned from the device's protection. *'Altera' :: Category Altera covers Imperial classifications Zeta to Gamma. Occasionally these Praecepti are also fitted with such devices, though to a lower degree. *'Tertius' :: Tertius covers Iota through Eta. Generally a Tertius is a relatively standard Praecept. An 'average joe'. Normally any who would have a grade lower than Tertius before implantation with the gene-seed is not allowed entry into the Praecepti. *'Hebeto' :: These are normally latent psykers, as well as very low levels of active psychic ability. These also may refer to non-psychic humans. More typically they are simply referred to as 'ungifted' by their psychic superiors. However even Hebeto are allowed to study in the halls of the Schools, if they are able to manifest ability. These individuals tend to be artists or musicians, who use their abilities to imbue their works with extraordinary properties. A close eye is kept on this, however. Each grade comes with a suffix. These refer to a level of control, force of will. Where the first part of the grade is raw power this is how well one may use that power without incident - be it the misfire of an application of their power, or worst case scenario a possession. They are as follows; : I''' :: A Praecept of I grade has masterful control of their abilities, and is well trusted and respected within the Legion. First level control is all but untouchable by those who would seek to undermine it. : '''II :: When second grade control is reached, the Praecept has their ability very well controlled. Extraordinary circumstances are required to undermine one who has achieved this level of control. : III :: Third grade control is just that - control. Not extraordinary in any means by the Legion's standards. : IV :: This grade is normally reserved for beginners, those who have not yet learned how to control their gifts. Very rare is it to see a Praecept who immediately is given a grade of anything but IV. These individuals are closely mentored by those with more experience. Perquiro Astrum / Tellus and Artis The Perquiro Astrum refers to the fleets sent out by the legion to explore the stars around the borders of what they know. Perquiro Tellus refers to the land born formations of the legions ground forces. These organizations differ from the four schools, and Praecepti are transferred to and from such things regularly much like a support unit might be transferred from one command to another within a military. Each Praecepti carries a Rank and a Grade. Their Rank refers to their combat rank, when they are attached to a Perquiro unit. Their grade refers to their psychic capabilities. (For example, a Praecept could be a Vexillari Tertius II Company Commander. Vexillari referring to their rank within their discipline, Tertius II to their classification and Company Commander being their fighting rank.) A more traditional organization is adopted when making war against a foe. Of course the upper eschelons of the commands are staffed by those more talented of the Praecepti, usually with at least one advisor from the Coniectura school. Fellowships of Praecepti consist of four battalions each. Every Battalion has four companies of four squads. Each unit has a commander as well as two staff members under his command. This brings total numbers of their Fellowships to approximately 1100 (relatively) veteran Praecepti, not including students. Total fighting strength of such organizations number two thousand easily with students and other ranks existing outside of the structure. The suffix of one's rank depends on whether they are Naval personnel or Army personnel. They are both part of the same structure for the human portion of the Praecepti forces, however if a member of the Legion is present all things addressing an individual of such rank will be addressed towards the Praecept instead of the normal ranking officer, unless otherwise advised. The command of detatchment units such as gunships and dreadnoughts changes as battles progress, and thus may not be attached to the same Praecepti or Legatus for an extended period depending on the battle. Such units are detatched and reattached as needed to create a fluid chain of command and better tend to the needs of those on the front lines. Generally the Legion will defer to the human commanders to make decisions for their units, as they are going to be the ones closest to the action with the best picture of what is happening. However overall battle progression is left to the transhumans to deal with and coordinate. Squad structure within the Praecept is normally four marines of at least a Potiri rank with one student each, ranging anywhere from Inceptor to Demereo. A more senior legionnaire of whichever discipline shall be assigned command of the squad. However on larger operations, or during a less dangerous engagement the squads may be ammended to include a pair of students for each veteran Praecept within the squad. When fighting daemons however the rules change, and only one student is allowed per Potiri in a squad. Normally when combating these forces Inceptors are to be used in worst case scenarios. Artis The fighting doctrines of the Praecepti are focused around tactical squads due to their extensive additional uses due to psykic potential. There are air combat elements as well as tank formations within the legion as well but these are primarily used by those few brothers that have little psykic potential. Battles by the Praecepti tend to be brief and brutal, virtually before they take the field at all the leaders of the enemies are identified as to make the most effective use of small force insertion of a few (Or a few squads) of Astartes to destroy the enemies chain of command. In most cases the lower chain of command (Squad leaders and the like) are some of the last to be picked out of a squad if it can be helped. Use of human regiments is minimal to help avoid unnecessary casualties wherever possible. Adherence to the Codex Astartes in terms of combat is loose. It is more strictly followed when working in concert with Nescius forces, however generally is ignored outside of that. Any who are found to be a threat to the security of such things is taken care of accordingly just as if one were to find out the actual numbers of the legion. Patricius Prudens Atilius Avitus is the first of the Praecepti to be rated as Primis. He has been taken under the wing of Caelius Avilius as his best and most promising student. Atilius currently carries the grade of Primis II. (Albeit the bottom of the barrel as far as Primis classifications are concerned.)